My Hero
by Goggle Girl
Summary: After a boating accident, Merry's forbidden from playing with Pippin ever again. With their friendship in ruins, what can the two hobbits do to fix things and be with each other again? NO SLASH


_Author's Notes: I've been struck by the mallet of inspiration again and ended up writing this. Once again, fluffy Merry and Pippin (**NO slash!**) but... a little sadder on some points than my other one. I suppose you could take this as a continuation to "Parties & Scarfies" if you wanted to; it really works either way. And yes, while writing this story I was suddenly given another idea so that might be seen again in a week or so._

**Disclaimer: Apparently the one I tagged onto my last story had several errors in it (according to Mav), so I suppose I'll have to redeem myself with this one. I don't own Frodo Baggins nor do I own Lij (Mav does), and I don't LEGALLY own Merry but I stole-- I mean _rescued_ him him from Penny, and I've always owned Pippin since I bought the Great Smials. (but in all seriously legalities, I'm not claiming anything here as my own other than the plot line)**

_**My Hero**_

It was a beautiful day in August (or Wedmath by Shire reckoning). The weather looked to be all right but there was an unusual stillness in the air. Older and wiser hobbits lingered close to home. It seemed to them that a storm was brewing somewhere and it would be practical to stay at home. Hobbit children however were neither old nor wise and saw the day as just another summer day for fun.

One such hobbit made his way leisurely down the lane, contented with the enjoyment of a ripe red apple, freshly picked from someone's unsuspecting orchard. He paused outside one of the green grassy hills containing a hobbit hole and walked up to the front door, tossing the apple core amongst the garden flowers. He knocked twice and waited patiently, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and fidgeting with his golden hair. Presently, the door was opened by an older hobbit woman.

"Hallo, Auntie Eglantine!" greeted the young hobbit cheerfully. "I've come for Pippin!"

The woman furrowed her brow. "I don't like the feel of the weather. You boys are probably better off staying inside." She was interrupted however, by the sound of scampering feet. A small blur came running out behind her and leapt upon the other hobbit.

"**_MERRY!!!_**"

Merry fell over from the force of his cousin's tackle. Pippin grinned, green eyes sparkling in excitement.

"It's about time you got here!" he squeaked excitedly. Pippin scrambled to his feet and let Merry up. "Bye Mum! We'll be back later!"

"Wait, Pippin!" said Eglantine, grabbing her son before he could take off. "You're forgetting your jacket."

"Mum, it's too hot!" whined Pippin, trying to squirm out of his mother's grasp.

"You have your scarf on," pointed out Eglantine, "what more is a jacket?" That was different. Pippin never went anywhere without his scarf. Merry had given it to him as a sign of their friendship and Pippin treasured it dearly. "Besides, the weather's in for a turn. You might need that jacket." She kissed her son on the forehead and let the two boys go off. "Oh! And don't go wandering too far! There's bad weather coming!" But Merry and Pippin were already too far off to hear.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Pippin eagerly, bouncing along beside his older cousin. "Do you think Farmer Maggot's potatoes are ripe?"

"No, we shouldn't go running around in his fields just yet," said Merry. "It's only been a couple of days since our last raid. And he nearly got you." Merry still clearly remembered Pippin, weighed down with an armful of cabbages, being chased up a tree by Maggot's dogs. Pippin still remembered this too, but the little hobbit seemed to have completely recovered from his terror.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Pippin a second time.

"I thought we could go boating down the Brandywine ," said Merry. "Do a bit of aquatic exploring."

Pippin fell silent for a moment. When he spoke his voice was very soft and timid. "I can't swim, Merry."

"I know that," replied Merry, "but don't worry. We're not going swimming, we're going rowing. And I've already been down and seen the water. It's as smooth as glass." Pippin still looked weary. "Look, Pippin, I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

"I know that," said Pippin, but his voice suggested he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of boating.

Merry sighed. "Why don't you just run home, Pip. It's obvious you don't want to do this. I'll go boating with Berilac."

Pippin looked up at Merry, startled. "No! I want to come, Merry, really I do!" Merry saw the beginning of tears forming in his cousin's eyes. "Don't send me home, Merry, please!"

"Okay, okay, Pippin! Don't start crying! Come, let's go down to my boat."

Pippin rubbed his eyes and followed Merry down one of the wooded paths. He could see the sparkling waters of the Brandywine beyond them through the trees. The path led out to a small wooden dock where a couple of small boats were tied up.

"Merry?" piped up Pippin as he watched his cousin climb into one of the boats and pulled up the anchor. "When did you get a boat?"

"Um..." Merry grinned mischievously. "Consider this borrowing. So long as we bring this back no one will ever know."

_I should have known_, thought Pippin as he scrambled into the boat. He cautiously looked around to make sure no one was watching them as Merry untied the boat and pushed off from the dock. They were in the clear.

Pippin leaned over the side of the boat as Merry rowed out into the river's middle. The water seemed still but he still couldn't make out the bottom.

"How deep is the water, Merry?" he asked.

"I dunno," shrugged Merry, setting the oars down and letting them drift. "I've never jumped in to find out."

"Why not?"

"I can't swim." Pippin looked unpleasantly surprised. Merry shifted uncomfortably and pulled out his small travelling pack. "Hungry?"

Pippin's facial expression quickly changed from surprised to eager. "Yes! What did you bring?"

Merry rummaged around through the contents of his pack. He had brought the last of their spoils from Farmer Maggot's, some apples he had nicked from Primrose Proudfoot's orchard, and some fresh mushrooms he had discovered on his way over from Buckland to Tuckborough. Pippin stared hungrily at the mushrooms, a favourite food of all hobbits.

"Don't eat them all, Pippin!" exclaimed Merry as his cousin shovelled the precious mushrooms into his mouth.

The two hobbits argued and bartered over the food for some time. As they did, the sky began to grow dark. Dark clouds drifted in and a wind blew, disturbing the surface of the water. The boat rocked gently as Merry fished out their last remaining apple.

"Do you want it?" he asked Pippin. His cousin grinned and nodded eagerly so Merry tossed him the apple.

It was a bad throw and the apple went wide. Pippin leaned over to try and catch it but fumbled with the apple. As a last attempt to recover his beautiful red fruit, Pippin leaned over the side of the rocking boat precariously. Startled, Merry jumped to his feet to sit his cousin back down but in doing so caused the boat to tip more. There was a yelp, a splash, and Pippin was gone.

Merry stared blankly at the spot where his tiny cousin had stood moments before as the realization of what had just happened sunk in. Merry immediately leaned over the side of the boat, casting about for a sign of Pippin. Clouds had blown in front of the sun, casting a grey gloom over everything. Without the bright sunlight, Merry couldn't see into the water.

"**_PIPPIN!!!_**" Merry cried out desperately into the still and quiet. "_PIPPIN, ANSWER ME!!!_" Merry was panicking. Pippin couldn't swim and even if he could, he was so small and the current could have dragged the small hobbit to the bottom of the river or down stream. "_**PIPPIN!!!**_"

Merry listened to his voice echo amongst the trees without any answer. Pippin was gone, just like old Drogo Baggins. Merry bowed his head and shivered, unable to hold back his tears of grief. He felt gentle drops of rain fall on his shoulders but Merry gave no notice. He had lost his best friend to the river. Why did they ever have to come out here?!

"Merry! Help! Help me, Merry!" Merry's ears perked up at the faint sounds. Whiping away his tears, Merry looked up and cast about for the source in the wet gloom. He spotted him. Splashing about desperately downstream was Pippin.

"I'm coming, Pippin!" called Merry. "Hold on!"

As Merry grabbed the oars and paddled towards Pippin, he could hear the tiny hobbit coughing and sputtering amidst his hysterical cries for help. "I can't swim, help me!!!"

As Merry pulled up to Pippin, the younger hobbit choked and went under again, his frightened squeaks turning into gurgling. Merry was quick and plunged his arm into the river where Pippin had just been floundering. He couldn't see Pippin and groped around blindly, hoping the hobbit hadn't been dragged down stream again. Feeling something soft brush against his fingertips, Merry grabbed hold of whatever it was and pulled upwards. He had found Pippin by the neck of the lad's coat. With a great effort, Merry hauled Pippin back into the boat and lay there beneath him for a moment, panting both out of effort and relief.

It was then that Merry noticed Pippin wasn't moving. Startled, Merry got up and laid Pippin down in the boat to look him over. He was soaked from head to foot and was unusually pale. Renewed fear washed over Merry again as he noticed Pippin wasn't breathing.

"Wake up, Pippin!" called Merry, bending over his cousin. Merry didn't know what to do or where to get help. He looked at the still Pippin pleadingly. "Don't be dead, Pippin, _please! Wake up!_"

Pippin coughed and spluttered violently, spewing water all down his front. Merry gently lifted his cousin's head, eagerly awaiting Pippin to wake. Sure enough, Pippin coughed again and his eyelids fluttered open.

"_PIPPIN!!!_" cried Merry, hugging the pale hobbit. "You're okay!"

Pippin said nothing but shivered. Taking off his cloak, Merry bundled up his little cousin in it and held him. Pippin looked up into Merry's concerned yet relieved blue eyes and gazed at him silently for a while.

Gradually cold and exhaustion from his ordeal overcame the tiny hobbit and he began to drift into the realm of unconsciousness. Merry noticed this and became rather alarmed again.

"Pippin, don't go to sleep!" he urged. "I'll get you home and dry, just don't fall asleep!"

Pippin's eyes looked distant. "You said you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, Merry," he whispered before closing his eyes.

Guilt shook Merry deep in his heart. He had promised to keep Pippin safe and this had happened. Merry looked up into the grey sky. The rain was just a drizzle but he could see black clouds approaching from the east. He needed to get Pippin home. Sniffling, Merry laid the slumbering hobbit down and began to row back to the dock. Pippin felt ice cold to the touch and while Merry was worried that sleep could be dangerous to Pippin, there wasn't anything he could do to help but get him home.

Merry didn't waste time tying the boat up like he had found it. Covering up their tracks was one of the last things on his mind. He had to get Pippin warm.

"Don't worry, Pip, I'll get you warm and dry," Merry said, more to comfort himself as he picked up his cousin. Pippin was shivering and his lips had become an awful shade of blue and purple.

Merry ran as fast as he could through the woods, cradling the limp Pippin in his arms. He was stopped in his tracks though as he came sprinting out of the woods and out into the muddy lane. His father and uncle, the Thain were coming down the road towards him. They spotted Merry and ran towards him.

Up until now, Merry had been too concerned about Pippin's life and well being to give any thought about what would happen when Pippin's parents found out what happened. Now that this discovery was upon him, Merry wanted desperately to dodge away and hide.

"Merry, there you are!" exclaimed his father, Saradoc. "Your mum and aunt sent us out to find you when the rain started—oh my goodness!" He had spotted the bundle in his son's arms.

"Peregrin!" cried Paladin, taking his son from Merry. "What happened?!"

Tears started trickling down Merry's face again. "He fell into the river!"

"The river?" repeated Saradoc. "What were you boys doing down there?! You know Brandybucks and Tooks can't swim!"

"He wasn't supposed to fall in!" cried Merry as Paladin examined Pippin. "I gave him an apple... and h-he dropped it and-and tried to catch it but h-he leaned over too far and fell in!" Merry sniffled. "He's going to be all right though, right? I managed to pull him out."

Saradoc looked at the Thain for an answer. Paladin was looking anxiously at his son. "We need to get him out of these wet clothes and warmed up."

Paladin and Saradoc rushed Pippin back to the Great Smials with Merry tagging along at their heels. Eglantine shrieked when she saw her husband carry in their waterlogged son. Merry's mother was there and shot him a stern glance before rushing off to Pippin's room with the Took's parents. Merry sat at the kitchen table and buried his face in his arms, sobbing. How could he have been so stupid? Raiding vegetable gardens was one thing but stealing a boat? Pippin had told Merry he was uncomfortable because he couldn't swim but Merry had dismissed it. And where had that gotten them? Pippin was frozen and nearly drowned all because of him.

Saradoc stood at the window, watching the rain fall outside. Presently he sighed and turned to his son. "Dry those tears, son."

"Y-yes sir," sniffled Merry, choking back another sob and wiping his eyes.

"You two never should have gone out in that boat," his father said, speaking softly. "Hopefully Pippin will be all right." To Merry's wonderment, his father smiled. "You did good in the end though, son, rescuing young Peregrin. You did all anyone could have done." Merry smiled slightly. Maybe this meant he wouldn't be in too much trouble.

Merry wasn't sure how long he sat in the Tooks' kitchen. Every once in a while his mother or one of Pippin's sisters would come in and fetch a pot of boiling water. No one would say anything about how Pippin was doing though. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Paladin and Merry's mother, Esmerelda came out.

Merry leapt to his feet. "Well?"

"He's going to be all right," said Paladin, looking relieved. "He was awake for a little while but fell asleep again. I expect he'll be doing that for the next couple of days." Paladin smiled at Merry. "Thank you for saving him."

"The lad wouldn't have needed saving if they hadn't gone out there in the first place," said Esmerelda. She glared at Merry. "I've known you to do a lot of irresponsible things, Meriadoc, but _never_ would I imagine something like this! Putting your cousin's life in jeopardy! Just _what_ do you have to say for yourself?!"

Merry fought hard to hold back more tears. "I didn't think—"

"Well I gathered that much!" snapped Esmerelda. Paladin and Saradoc watched helplessly as Esmerelda lectured her son. "From now on you are not to go _near_ Peregrin, understand? You're a bad influence on the lad and I will _not_ have you be responsible for another accident like this!"

"_WHAT?!_" Merry stared at his mother. She couldn't be serious! "But Mum—"

"My word is final," she interrupted. "No, don't look at me like that, Saradoc, Meriadoc and Peregrin can find responsible friends their own ages!"

Merry was shocked, infuriated, and heartbroken at the same time. It had been an accident! That was no reason to forbid their friendship. And Merry had saved Pippin's life! Who would help him in his mischief? He couldn't cause trouble with just any old hobbit. And what about Pippin? Who would protect him? Who would make him feel wanted and loved? The other hobbits teased Pippin for his diminutive size. Who would rescue Pippin from the harsh games of the other hobbits? Merry couldn't take this. His world was splitting apart.

**_* * *_**

It was a couple days before Pippin felt well enough to get out of bed, and a few more days still before his mother would let him outside. No one had told Pippin that Merry wasn't allowed around him anymore and the young hobbit felt quite disheartened to discover his cousin had not dropped in to see if he was well. Pippin wanted to run over to Buckland to find his cousin, but his mother frowned upon the idea, saying it was too far a journey for one so small as Pippin.

So Pippin had to wait for Merry to come to him. He'd spend the days sitting on the fence surrounding his yard, hopping that today would be the day Merry would come walking up the road calling for him. Days went by and still no Merry. Pippin was beginning to worry about what could have happened to Merry but kept up his scouting. His sisters told him he was foolish to wait for the Brandybuck and should instead be playing with the other hobbits his own age, but Pippin didn't want other friend. He wanted his best friend.

Sure enough, one bright morning as Pippin sat on his fence munching on the remnants of his elevensies, he caught sight of Merry coming up the road. Pippin leapt down off the fence but paused when he saw Merry was not alone but in the company of Frodo Baggins. Pippin wondered what they were doing together. Hadn't he and Merry been a team? What was Frodo doing next to Merry instead of him?

"Merry? Merry!" Pippin called out to his cousin as they approached. "Merry, where have you been? I've been ever so lonesome without you!" The two hobbits didn't stop. Frodo smiled and waved and Pippin kindly but Merry didn't give him a second glance. "Merry, wait!"

Frodo put a hand on Merry's shoulder to stop him as Pippin ran to catch up. Pippin looked up at Merry curiously.

"Go home, Pippin," Merry said, not looking at the young lad.

"I've been home for days," replied Pippin, "waiting for you. Why did you not come to see me?" Merry said nothing but Frodo decided to step in.

"Merry, tell him," said the older hobbit. "Don't just leave the poor lad in the dark."

Merry sighed and looked down at his little cousin. "We can't play together anymore, Pippin. I'm trouble and a bad influence on you. Go find hobbits your own age to play with."

"You sound like auntie," said Pippin.

"Pippin, I'm serious!" insisted Merry. "Go home!"

"But Merry—"

"_GO!!!_"

Pippin jumped, startled by his cousin's harshness. His lower lip quivered when he saw just how serious Merry really was. Merry turned around and swiftly made his way up the road. Frodo looked at Pippin sadly for a moment before following the golden haired Brandybuck, leaving Pippin standing in the middle of the road in tears.

"_I'm sorry, Merry!!!_" he cried to his cousin's retreating back. "I'm sorry about the river, Merry! It was _my_ fault I fell in, not yours!" His words fell on deaf ears. "_Come back, Merry!!! **MERRY!!!**_"

_*** * ***_

"You crushed that little hobbit's heart, you know that?" Merry and Frodo had stopped to rest beneath a great oak tree.

"How many times must I tell you, Frodo?!" snapped Merry. "It's not my choosing! You know what my mum said! I can't be friends with Pippin anymore..."

"I know what Esmerelda said," nodded Frodo. "But since when has Meriadoc Brandybuck ever done what he's told?"

"Since his mother threatened to send him off to live with Lobelia Goodbody in Bree."

Frodo's eyes widened. "You're joking!"

"I wouldn't jest about something like this," sighed Merry. "I think Mum's determined to keep me as far away from Pippin as possible."

"Well, maybe Pippin will find some friends his own age," suggested Frodo. "And you're always welcome to linger around me, Merry. That is, if you don't mind a cracked pot old Baggins."

Merry suppressed a snigger. "Very funny, Frodo. But having a friend is not what's got me worried. I made a promise—"

"To not let anything bad happen to him," finished Frodo. Merry looked at Frodo, confused. He smiled. "I remember making a similar promise to a young cousin years ago." Merry smiled meekly. "Of course, you weren't nearly as tiny as the Took."

"That's what I'm worried about," explained Merry. "Who's going to protect him from the bigger hobbit bullies? I let Pippin down once..." Merry clearly still remembered Pippin's injured and distant whisper in the boat. "I couldn't live with myself if I let him down again..."

"Don't look so depressed," soothed Frodo. "Everyone knows you and Pippin are an inseparable pair. Esmerelda's just upset at the moment. I'm sure she'll change her mind soon enough."

**_* * *_**

Soon enough did not come for either Merry or Pippin though. August left and September showed no signs of Esmerelda Brandybuck taking back her word. Pippin still believed Merry abandoning their friendship was all his fault and took to locking himself up in his room, spending most of the time crying rather than doing anything else. Eventually, his mother had had enough and Eglantine sent Pippin outside to play.

"What are you doing in there anyway?" she asked. "Writing a book like old Bilbo Baggins?" Pippin sniffled and said nothing as his mother closed the door.

Suddenly the world seemed very big and frightening to Pippin with no Merry around to protect him. He wanted very much to run back inside and curl up in the safety of his bed but knew his mother would probably catch him and toss him right back outside. Pippin wasn't sure where to go out here alone. He wished dearly to go over to Buckland and find Merry to apologize but knew he'd never get that far. Then again, it wouldn't hurt to try.

Pippin wasn't sure how far he'd managed to go before it happened but liked to think he had braved new borders on his own. For, coming down the road towards him, Pippin saw a group of hobbits close to his age. He recognized one of them as Bowman Hornblower, one of the hobbits Pippin had been afraid of for as long as he could remember.

"Well if it isn't little Pipsqueak Took!" chuckled Bowman as they reached Pippin in the road. "Finally come out of your hobbit hole, have you? We thought you'd taken to being a hermit."

Pippin wiped his eyes on his scarf and tried to look defiant. "I-I'm not afraid of you, Bowman. You can't push me around!"

"No?" Bowman smirked. He gave Pippin a shove, knocking him aside. "Well, come talk to me about that when you get out of diapers."

"Why? Are you looking for some tips yourself?" Pippin immediately regretted saying that. Bowman turned around and glared at him.

When he spoke, his voice was dangerous. "_What_ did you say, Pipsqueak?"

"I think he needs a lesson taught to him," suggested one of the other hobbits, looking sadistically excited.

Pippin didn't need another minute to figure out what to do. He took off down the road, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. But the taller hobbits were faster and easily caught up with him. Bowman grabbed hold of Pippin's scarf and yanked him backwards. Pippin squeaked and hit the dirt hard.

"You messed with the wrong hobbit!" snarled Bowman. Pippin didn't reply but tried to crawl away. Bowman sent a swift kick to the tiny Took's side and Pippin fell onto his side, clutching his ribs and sobbing.

"Merry!" Pippin sobbed helplessly as Bowman roughly tugged him to his feet by his hair. Pippin knew calling wouldn't do any good but it was all he could think of. His cry was answered by a hard punch to the jaw.

Pippin fell to the ground again amidst the laughing and jeering of the other hobbits. Where was his Merry to protect him? Why had he abandoned Pippin? What had he done to deserve this? Pippin shut his eyes and held his hands up over his face to try and block Bowman's next blow. But nothing came. Pippin heard a shout, there were the sounds of scuffling in the dirt next to him, and then silence. He felt someone pull him up into a sitting position and decided to chance a glance around.

Bowman and his friends were gone. Instead an older concerned hobbit had a gentle arm around him and was trying to brush the dirt off Pippin's shirt. Pippin instantly recognized the deep blue eyes and golden curls and gave another squeaky cry.

"**_MERRY!!!_**" Ignoring the pain in his side, Pippin wrapped his arms around his cousin's neck. "You saved me again, Merry!"

"Not soon enough, I fear," came the reply. "Lift your shirt, Pippin, let's see your side." Pippin complied and let Merry have a look at where Bowman had kicked him. A bruise was already beginning to form. He certainly would feel that tomorrow.

With the joy of being with Merry again, Pippin had nearly forgotten what he had wanted the older hobbit for. Now that he felt safe though, it came back to him. Pippin pulled his shirt back down and looked at his cousin meekly. "I'm sorry, Merry."

Merry looked startled. "For what?"

"For making you not want to be my friend anymore," said Pippin. "I shouldn't have leaned over that far and fallen in the river. I'm sorry."

"My dear Pippin, don't be sorry," smiled Merry. "I'm not mad at you nor did I ever break our friendship by choice. My mum doesn't want me to be around you and I have to agree partly." He sighed. "I promised to keep you safe but I broke that promise... twice. First on the river and now here..."

Pippin looked up into Merry's eyes. "You didn't break your promise. You pulled me out of the river. You gave me your cloak to try and keep me warm. And now you saved me from Bowman Hornblower. You're a hero, Merry, _my_ hero!"

Merry was touched by Pippin's words. Pippin didn't blame him for all that had happened, nor was he disappointed in him. Merry smiled and blinked back tears.

"Come, Pippin, I'll carry you home." Merry lifted up his tiny cousin and began the journey to the Great Smials. Pippin hugged Merry and buried his face in the older hobbit's neck, taking in the scent of earth and herbs Merry always used to bring with him.

Eglantine was surprised when Merry brought Pippin home and even more surprised when she heard her son's account of how Merry had fought off the Hornblower gang. Of course, Pippin might have exaggerated a few points here and there but proudly displayed his bruised side like it was a valiant battle scar.

"I'm beginning to suspect it's not Meriadoc who finds trouble for you two," said Eglantine after she had heard their tale. "But fortunately he's there to get you out of it. Would you care to stay for dinner, Merry?"

"Yes ma'am," nodded Merry. Pippin was bouncing around in excitement now that his cousin was back. Merry just hoped his mother would be as easily swayed.

When the Thain passed on the story of Merry's bravery (which now consisted of Merry taking on twenty hobbits, each being nearly twice his size) Esmerelda Brandybuck was swelling with pride. Her son was a hero for defending the young Peregrin. Just as Merry had hoped, she took back her words and encouraged Merry to spend more time around Pippin. Pippin was ecstatic that he had his best friend back but Merry's joy was unfathomable (even if he hid it well). He hadn't really failed Pippin in his promise. Frodo had been right yet again; the Brandybuck and the Took were inseparable and it seemed now that everyone finally understood that.

_Did I make you go "awwwwwww" again? I hope so because it's what I love doing! Now, I have to run off and find a tape so I can record Hetty Wainthrop Investigates tonight (**DOM ON TV!!! WOOHOO!!!**) so now **you** can review. ^_^_


End file.
